Lesson
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Tanto tiempo evitando la tentacion y ahora este sinverguenza venia a pedirle...a pedirle eso!  UsxShota!Uk! Esto sigue y sigue!
1. Chapter 1

Dios otro fic en tan poco tiempo, estoy sorprendida de mi misma xD He descubierto que si escribo las ideas que tengo en el mismo instante en el que vienen a mi mente -asi sea en una servilleta- soy capaz de terminar en tiempo record, porque luego me bloqueo y todo se queda en la carpeta de pendientes u.u

En fin, respondiendo al llamado (?) de murderdn se me ocurrio esto. Es un UsxShota!Uk y bueno, que les puedo decir... que dificil es escribir lemon! Porque como habran notado, en mis historias no existe o es apenas una leve insinuacion .-. Asi que por esta ocasion lo deje en lime, que de todos modos me cuesta u/u Ustedes decidan si vale la pena o no xD

*se larga a trabajar en Bartender*

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>Alfred F Jones, 24 años medico practicante, futuro héroe de débiles y desvalidos. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, apuesto, inteligente y sobre todo modesto; en esos momentos se encontraba enfrentando la situación mas difícil de su vida.<p>

-Alfred, estas enfrentándote a la situación mas difícil de tu vida pero tu puedes salir adelante, vamos eres fuerte, eres un héroe! – Este era nuestro hombre en cuestión dándose ánimos a si mismo mientras temblaba agazapado en un rincón de la sala de su casa revolviendo sus cabellos por la ansiedad-

-Eeeeeey payaso estas ahí? Se te murió la única neurona que te quedaba?- habló cierta personita parada frente a él, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza con una revista enrollada

-Waaah, aleja ese objeto del mal de mi!- el mayor manoteaba desesperado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No seas idiota, se supone que eres un hombre no? O me dirás que nunca viste una de estas? Es solo una revista…-

-No es solo una revista. Es LA revista! – respondió señalando dicho objeto acusadoramente - Arthur tienes 13 años, para empezar que diablos haces tu viendo… viendo… re-revistas pornográficas!- exclamó poniéndose de pie de golpe arrebatándosela de las manos al menor para arrojarla al suelo y hacer ademan de pisotearla.

-Idiota no hagas eso, Scott me matara si sabe que la tome de su habitación!- reclamaba el menor tratando de detenerlo.

Arthur Kirkland 13 años, estudiante de secundaria. Mediana estatura, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, espesas cejas. Terriblemente cínico, encantadoramente sarcástico… y atrozmente precoz.

Bueno, no podría esperarse menos de un prepuber viviendo con cuatro libertinos hermanos mayores sin supervisión paterna y/o adulta. El tío Francis que los visitaba de vez en cuando contaba como poco menos que nada, de hecho él era el responsable de mucha de la mala influencia que recibían.

Ese fue el principal motivo que llevo a Alfred a invitar a su pequeño vecino a pasar tiempo en su casa desde que Arthur tenia 9 años; con lo que ya lleva 4 autoconvenciéndose de que lo suyo era simplemente un gesto de amabilidad a un niño falto de un verdadero hermano que lo cuidara y no una enferma fijación a su esbelto cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos, su sensual acento británico o sus gruesas cejas (aun tiene la marca de la mordida que recibió la primera vez que intentó tocarlas), todo esto morbosamente acentuado y multiplicado por mil por la llegada a la adolescencia del menor.

Había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para evitar que el pequeño fuese victima de sus bajos instintos cuando se sentaba a su lado a ver una película y se quedaba dormido sobre su hombro, cuando forcejaban infantilmente peleándose por alguna cosa y ambos terminaban en el suelo con Alfred sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, cuando el menor se paseaba descaradamente por su casa con solo unos bóxer y una camiseta mal puesta de las veces que se quedaba a dormir ahí cuando los vagos de sus hermanos lo dejaban solo en casa.

Él había podido sobrevivir a las constantes amenazas de que se le parara –el corazón- por todas estas cosas y ahora ese mocoso sinvergüenza venia con tanto descaro a pedirle… a pedirle eso!

-Enséñame a masturbarme- le había soltado de golpe instalándose en el sofá, su anfitrión yéndose a sentar frente a él. Alfred tuvo que correr a buscar un pañuelo con el cual detener la hemorragia nasal que pudo acabar con su vida.

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando Arthur?- gritaba el rubio mayor con la cara completamente roja, intentando desesperadamente apartar los malos pensamientos de su mente – Como se te ocurre venir a pedirme algo así? Porque yo? Que tus hermanos no te hablan al respecto? Esa clase de cosas no se enseñan. Otra vez, porque yo? – su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, encogiéndose en su sitio. El menor alzo los hombros despreocupadamente.

- Tu crees que esos bastardos se tomarían la molestia de explicarme algo? Además si les digo, son perfectamente capaces de hacérmelo ellos mismos – a Arthur le entraron escalofríos – Escuché de alguien en la escuela que era bueno ver una revista pornográfica mientras lo hacías, pero ya lo intente y no pasa nada extraordinario, debo estar haciendo algo mal – dijo como si nada agitando frente a Alfred la revista que llevaba en las manos, quien había pasado del rojo a casi morado.

-Todavía no sé que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo- murmuro Alfred desviando la vista tratando de calmarse. Con el rabillo del ojo miró como ahora era Arthur el que se mostraba apenado, frotándose las manos y con un lindo sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro.

-Bu-bueno, pues tu eres doctor y eso así que no veo e-el problema. Te conozco hace mu-mucho tiempo… y al menos te preocupas por mi más que los infelices de mis hermanos… me has ayudado varias veces… Y- y porque eres tan idiota que no serias capaz de hacerme algo malo! Y pu-pues a nadie le-le tengo tanta confianza y… y tu… bueno, creo que tu me… - Arthur se detuvo asustado de si mismo por todo lo que dijo y lo estaba apunto de decir, levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban brillantes de emoción. Trato de corregirse inmediatamente– Co-como nunca te he visto con novia de seguro lo haces con tu mano todos los días, debes ser un experto! – termino gritando y respirando agitadamente.

Con todo e insultos, Alfred estaba enternecido. Arthur de verdad lo veía como alguien en quien podía confiar y ahí estaba el con sus morbosos pensamientos. Aunque lo de que lo hacía con su mano fue demasiado… si supiera en quien piensa en esas ocasiones… No, no Jones reacciona, reacciona! Después de esto como castigo autoimpuesto ayudará a las enfermeras de su turno a cambiarle los pañales a la gente de la sala de la tercera edad. Si, eso estará bien para distraer su mente un laaargo rato. Suspiró pesadamente para ordenar sus ideas poniéndose de pie sonriendo, acercándose al menor para despeinar un poco sus cabellos amistosamente.

-Arthur estoy muy contento de que confíes en mi tanto como para decirme esto, pero esas son cosas que debes aprender por tu cuenta. Se trata de conocer tu cuerpo, lo que te hace sentir bien y lo que no. Es algo muy personal que no puedes compartir con nadie más, a menos que sea la persona con la que hayas decidido estar, lo comprenderás cuando crezcas un poco mas-

El chico frunció el ceño.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese gesto que tanto odiaba Arthur. Esa expresión que ponía Alfred cuando le hablaba como a un niño pequeño, como a un hermano menor. Idiota. Quien no comprendía era Alfred! Porque él no era estúpido, Arthur estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Quería a Alfred, esa era la verdad, él era la única persona con la que quería estar, lo ha sabido desde hace tiempo. Pero si no era posible que lo viera de la manera que deseaba, al menos debía poder consolarse a si mismo en las noches que despertaba agitado por haber soñado con el. Retirarse derrotado con la cola entre las patas otra vez no era una opción, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Era ahora o nunca, le demostraría de una vez por todas que no era un niño ni tampoco su hermano menor. Mientras tanto Alfred, quien le había dado la espalda para volver a sentarse en su sitio frente al menor, seguía con su monologo.

-… cuando encuentres a una linda chica y no sepas como actuar, entonces el héroe podría darte algunos consejos y así….- las palabras murieron en su boca ante la escena que tenia enfrente, menos mal que el sillón estaba justo tras de él o habría ido a dar al piso. Pues Arthur se había deshecho de sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior, procediendo a abrirse la camisa sin sacársela, sentado descaradamente con las piernas semiabiertas – No es necesario que me expliques, con que veas como lo hago y respondas si o no a si estoy haciéndolo bien es suficiente. No tienes que hacer nada, solo observa –

Los ojos atónitos de Alfred clavados en su cuerpo le habían hecho sentir un tirón en su miembro, sentía el rostro caliente y empezaba a agitarse sin hacer nada aun. Con un 30% de morbo y un 70% de vergüenza, llevo su mano hasta el centro de su pecho, bajando lentamente por su estomago, su ombligo hasta llegar a su entrepierna que empezaba a sentirse dura. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de ambos rubios ante este acto y deliciosos escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del menor. Cuando lo intentó en la soledad de su cuarto no se había sentido ni la mitad de intenso, esas mujeres de papel con exuberantes cuerpos no provocaban en su ser lo que la sola mirada de Alfred estaba haciendo, no podía imaginar como sería tener sus manos recorriéndolo. Una nueva descarga de placer lo abrumó ante este pensamiento.

El mayor por su parte parecía haberse perdido en un rincón de su mente. Debía reaccionar, debía irse o hacer que Arthur se detuviera, de lo contrario ya no sería capaz de controlar sus actos. Pero es que tenerlo ahí enfrente por su propia voluntad, tocándose sin dejar de mirarlo con ese rostro sonrojado y la boca entreabierta era como uno de sus muchos sucios sueños vuelto realidad.

El pequeño ojiverde había perdido el poco pudor que le quedaba y ahora sostenía su miembro con ambas manos, frotándolo fuertemente – Aah , así Alfred? Se-se siente genia-l aaah Lo-lo estoy haciendo bien, verdad? – le hablaba entre gemidos ese delicioso ángel de la perdición.

Su perdición.

Porque si, estaba oficialmente acabado. –Si Arthur- le respondió el mayor con la voz ronca cargada de excitación – lo estas haciendo muy bien- esas palabras provocaron que en un impulso el menor se apretara demasiado fuerte, sacándose a si mismo un gemido de dolor. Detuvo sus movimientos un instante, cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmarse un poco y cuando los abrió de nuevo tenía al objeto de sus deseos acuclillado frente a él, con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su rostro aniñado. Tembló.

-Eres un chico impaciente, si lo haces tan descuidadamente puedes hacerte daño tu mismo- decía suavemente Alfred, quien entrelazó su mano con la de Arthur y ambas regresaron a su miembro. Al sentir el contacto de esa mano grande y caliente no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y soltar un fuerte gemido – A-Alfred, Alfred- murmuraba sin cesar ante la tortuosa lentitud con la que era acariciado.

-Ahora estar mejor verdad? Dime Arthur, dime que sientes cuando te toco?- El menor apretó fuerte los ojos mientras no podía dejar de gemir. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose caía en cuenta de que la persona con la que se encontraba, ese que con sus cuidados y sus infantiles risas despertó sentimientos tan intensos en su interior y a quien había provocado tan descaradamente era un adulto, no solo un adulto, otro hombre. Un hombre más alto, fuerte, con una vida, con más experiencia y comparado con eso el solo era un niño que no sabía nada de nada. Que pretendía con todo esto? Echarle en cara sus acciones a Alfred –acciones que él había desencadenado- y obligarlo quedarse junto a el?

Alfred nunca querría amarrarse a un mocoso petulante y molesto nada más para complacer sus caprichos de enamorado. Solo se encontraba caliente por la carne gratis que le pusieron enfrente, nada más. No se dio cuenta que comenzó a llorar hasta que la mano del mayor se posó gentilmente en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas borrando el rastro salado que brotaba de sus ojos.

-Te quiero- le soltó profundamente emocionado - Te quiero tanto mi hermoso niño… esto… esto esta mal… no soportaría el hacerte daño, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa- Alfred le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y escondiendo la cara en el hombro del menor quien no pudo moverse un milímetro. Que se supone debía hacer? Reír? Llorar? Golpearlo por ser tan imbécil y no decírselo antes? Arthur nunca había sido bueno expresándose con palabras así que decidió hacerlo con su cuerpo. Se acomodó sentándose en el regazo del mayor que jadeó sorprendido. Arthur tomó el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos y poso un beso simple, puro y casto en sus labios.

-Arthur… tu- pero no fue capaz de decir nada mas, pues el menor había desabrochado con rapidez sus pantalones y ahora su pequeña mano se encontraba sumergida en el calor dentro de estos.

Quizá sus movimientos eran torpes e inexpertos, pero Alfred se sentía en el cielo, nunca imaginó ser capaz de sentir algo así. Tomó con algo de desesperación la nuca del chico para pegarlo a él y comenzar a pasar la lengua por sus labios, delineándolos y mordiéndolo suavemente. Arthur gimió, momento que aprovecho el mayor para internarse en esa carnosa cueva virgen devorándolo por completo mientras que seguía siendo acariciado dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando el menor se separó jadeando en busca de aire, Alfred bajo sus bóxer lo suficiente para dejar libre su miembro, Arthur se sintió un poco intimidado por la diferencia con el suyo pero se olvidó nuevamente de todo cuando Alfred tomó otra vez su mano para frotar juntas las erecciones de ambos, intercambiando besos rabiosos cuando sus jadeos se los permitían.

El ojiazul termino por recostar suavemente al pequeño en el suelo, mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas, Arthur tembló levemente nervioso, podría ser que Alfred lo… -un beso sobre su frente interrumpió sus pensamientos - no lo haré – la voz de su compañero se coló en sus oídos, tranquilizándolo – aun es muy pronto para eso, pero debemos terminar lo que empezamos- dijo mientras dejaba un camino de besos por la oreja, el cuello y el pecho del menor terminando de ahogar sus suspiros con su boca mientras su mano seguía trabajando y su cadera empujaba de cuando en cuando la de Arthur que ya se sentía en su limite, arañando la espalda de Alfred por encima de la camiseta.

Ambos terminaron con un sonoro gemido, Alfred de se echó a un lado apretando a Arthur contra su cuerpo a pesar de la pegajosa sensación del semen de ambos que cubría el vientre del menor, quien se aferró a al cuello del otro enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Alfred no quería hablar, temía romper la magia del momento, pero no pudo evitar susurrar en medio de un suave suspiro –que será de nosotros a partir de ahora?-

Se rio un poco de si mismo, como podía estarle preguntando eso a un niño?

No obtuvo respuesta, porque Arthur ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De acuerdo, esperaré una hora, una hora mas y si no da señales de vida iré a verlo así tenga que atravesar la jauría de hienas que tiene por hermanos- este era nuestro hombre –nuevamente- dándose ánimos a si mismo –otra vez- Luego de la perturbadora –y hermosa, alucinante y excitante- experiencia que tuvo con su pequeño vecino, Alfred no estaba muy seguro de como debía actuar de ahora en adelante. Cuando se despertó un par de horas mas tarde se encontró totalmente solo y cubierto con una manta que el menor pudo haber bajado de su habitación… si es que de verdad estuvo ahí; paso otro par de horas mas tratando de disuadir si todo se trato de un sueño o si fue real. Pero de eso ya hace un día completo, con 8 horas 23 minutos y 14 segundos sin que "su" pequeño diera señales de vida, dejándolo incapacitado para comprobarlo.

Se encontraba en medio de sus dilemas existenciales cuando el timbre se deja escuchar, se dirigió mecánicamente a abrir la puerta y lo que encontró lo dejo frio en su sitio, pues enfrente suyo estaba nada más y nada menos que el culpable de su tormento… acompañado por sus cuatro hermanos. El mayor de todos, un pelirrojo con cara de estar sufriendo los embates de la "cruda" realidad, descaradamente le arrojó encima el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumándose.

_Oh Shit_

-Ey yanqui- dijo a modo de saludo - Como eres tan buen vecino y creo que tienes algo de tiempo libre para desperdiciar venimos a pedirte un pequeño "favor"-

-S-Si, seguro- contestó Alfred apartando el humo de su cara - y para qué negarlo- algo –bastante- amedrentado también.

-Sucede que mis hermanos y yo tenemos que salir de viaje para… bueno, para algo que a ti no te importa- hablo el Kirkland mayor, siendo apoyado por el resto quienes asentían con la cabeza – así que no podemos cargar con equipaje extra –dígase el mocoso- Y como el renacuajo dijo que prefería morir de inanición encerrado en casa que venir contigo, decidimos encargártelo a ti, digamos por uhm… un mes.

-Qué?- grito chico con los ojos desorbitados, volteando a ver al menor que estaba con la vista baja y el rostro sonrojado.

- Por supuesto no será gratis, eres libre de emplearlo _de la manera que se te antoje_ para que desquite su estadía aquí- dijo el pelirrojo _inocentemente_ sin sospechar la cantidad de probabilidades –no muy sanas- que pasaron por la mente del americano en esa fracción de segundo.

-Veo que no tienes ninguna queja, bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos y tu renacuajo no vayas a echarle picapica en las bolas cuando duerma, tampoco quemes la casa que ya no tendrías donde quedarte cuando salgamos a atender "nuestros asuntos"- terminó con un empujón al menor haciéndolo entrar a la casa, quien vio con indiferencia como todos se trepaban al auto y arrancaban enseguida. Espero unos instantes, pero en vista de que Alfred no reaccionaba cerró la puerta el mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

-Estoy perdido, estoy perdido- Es lo único que pudo decir Alfred una vez que fue capaz de reaccionar.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, me rindo. Tal parece que mi cerebro se niega a continuar lo pendiente mientras no saque ese montoncito de ideas que se han ido acumulando en este ultimo mes. En fin u.u

En serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n por ellos es que traigo la continuacion de la historia, de hecho habra otro capitulo, como mucho dos mas. El shota es dificil! No es uno de mis generos favoritos, pero es que simplemente mi amor por el usuk es incondicional y universal xD Espero que les guste el rumbo que decidi darle a la historia y si no, tambien haganmelo saber ~

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Shota, su servidora tratando de ser original .-. Tio Francis con un... complejo bastante peculiar xPP

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring, ring ~<em>

Tanteó a ciegas el buró y de un manotazo apagó el despertador.

Alfred aun estaba medio dormido,se encontraba agotado pues el día anterior –como buen héroe- se quedó a cubrir el turno del día y el de la noche por falta de personal. Afortunadamente para él ahora estaría libre, así que puede aprovechar para descansar y reponer energías. Se removió un poco entre las sabanas notando que había uno de esos "pequeños problemas matutinos" entre sus piernas probablemente producto del cansancio***** pero decidió que no tenía ganas de levantarse aun para tomar un ducha aunque tampoco podía dejarlo así, tendría que solucionarlo de otra manera.

Todavía adormilado pasó su mano lentamente por su pecho indeciso a bajar mientras su mente trabajaba sin abrir por completo los ojos. Pudo vislumbrar a Arthur, en bóxer y con la holgada camisa del piyama permitiéndole ver parte de ese hermoso torso suave y blanco del menor que gateaba por sobre su cuerpo, al final sentándose a horcajadas sobre el para apartar las sabanas yempezar a desatar perezosamente la cinta que sostenía sus pantalones.

Suspiro feliz por tan –sucio- hermoso sueño… sentía la calidez del otro cuerpo a través de una traviesa mano instalándose en su entrepierna que comenzó a cobrar vida… Si… ahora venia la mejor parte de su fantasía. Las manos de Arthur eran delicadas pero precisas, como en los muchos otros sueños de este tipo que ha tenido con el, yendo de arriba a abajo frotando la cabeza con su pulgar y masajeando la cara interna de sus muslos aumentando la velocidad a medida que crecía su excitación al ver esa chispa de lujuria en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que estaban al pendiente de todos sus gestos.

Terminó corriéndose gimiendo el nombre del menor y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción tomándose unos momentos para disfrutar la sensación post-orgásmica, para luego caer en cuenta de que debía limpiarse un poco antes de abandonarse nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Estiró su mano para alcaz… un momento. Desde que comenzó a tomar conciencia _no_ había movido sus manos de lugar, de hecho ahora podía notar que ambas estaban en su posición inicial a cada uno de sus costados, _inmóviles…_ si él no se había tocado entonces que…?

Abrió degolpe los ojos, encontrándose de frente a Arthur que con una sonrisa ladina se recostaba en su pecho dándole un lengüetazo en la boca, aprovechando para limpiar su mano en la camiseta del mayor.

– Buenos días, pervertido-

-….

Un no tan heroico grito resonó un par de calles a la redonda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eres peor que una mujer histérica, maldición casi me dejas sordo!- reclamaba el menor todavía sobre la cama mientras que Alfred se cambiaba dentro del baño desde donde podían escucharse murmullos diciendo algo así como "asaltado mientras dormía… en mi propia casa…por un mocoso precoz y sinvergüenza!"

Así habían sido más o menos sus días desde hace dos semanas, cuando Arthur comenzó a quedarse en su casa por petición –orden- de los hermanos de este y luego de la _no_ muy esclarecedora plática que tuvo con él sobre "el asunto" de la ocasión pasada.

_-Que es eso de querer quedarte encerrado en tu casa? Con esos horribles intentos de comida tuyos de verdad morirías de hambre - dijo Alfred tratando de iniciar una discusión-conversación cualquiera, no atreviéndose a tocar el tema que le preocupaba._

_-Se llama psicología inversa estúpido como se ve que no conoces a mis hermanos, les gusta hacer lo posible por fastidiarme la vida. Si les digo que no quiero hacer algo, no descansaran hasta obligarme- respondió Arthur como si esa clase de tratos fueran lo mas natural del mundo. Y eso fue todo, ya no supieron que mas decir. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos._

_-A-acerca de lo de ayer….- comenzó el menor pero su voz fue muriendo a medida que hablaba_

_-… _

_-P-porque te fuiste sin decir nada?-preguntó Alfred sin atreverse a mirar de frente al chico._

_-Idiota, acaso querías que alguno de mis hermanos viniera a buscarme y me encontrara… bueno… así?- respondió el menor también con la vista puesta en otro lado, notablemente sonrojado._

_-..._

_-….._

_-Sobre eso, Arthur bu-bueno yo no se…_

_-O-oye, lo que dijiste… es cierto?_

_Alzó la vista hacia él, encontrándose con los ojos verdes clavados en su persona. Expectantes, ilusionados._

_-Yo…Arthur- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder. Como es posible que el a sus 24 años este comportándose de esta manera? Como explicarle a este –todavía niño- lo que provoca en su persona, que esto no es solamente físico? Precisamente por eso no podía dejar de preocuparse. Y si el menor salía perjudicado? Y si el mismo Alfred acababa haciéndole daño?_

_Antes de que pudiera inventar alguna excusa para rechazarlo, Arthur se dirigió hacia el rodeando su torso con sus brazos y ocultando la cara en su pecho, desde donde pudo escuchar_

_- Alfred, para mi esto no es un hablo en serio - _

_Y ahí estaba nuevamente, todo su esfuerzo en ser razonable destruido por unas simples palabras salidas de su boca. Solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo apretándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo. No permitiría que nada lo lastimara, irían despacio,él seria cuidadoso._

_Pero por el momento decidió olvidarse de lo que le decía su cabeza y solo se concentró en la cálida sensación delos labios de Arthur sobre los suyos, en el acelerado sonido del otro corazón contra su pecho, latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo._

Todo pintaba hermoso, en lo que _debiera_ ser el _final _feliz de la historia. Pero no fue más que el comienzo de su pequeño infierno particular.

-No se porque te quejas si te estaba haciendo un favor y vaya que lo disfrutaste. Incluso decías mi nombre mientras de corrías, significa que no es la primera vez que lo haces? Eres un pervertido – murmuró el ojiverde con un tono falsamente molesto, pues en su rostro sonrojado se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Alfred en verdad pensaba en él. Retorcidamente, perolo hacía.

-Cállate, enano cejón pervierte-mentes-heroicas- replicaba apenado el mayor mientras salía del baño con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, estas enojado? Fui un chico malo? Porque no te desquitas? Si te atreves claro. Vamos, _castígame_…-le provocaba recostándose por completo en _SU _cama y desabrochando un par de botones de la camisa del piyama.

Alfred se congeló en su sitio, el alma se le fue a los pies y toda la sangre a la cara… bueno de hecho no, se quedo a medio camino, en la parte intermedia de su cuerpo -Maldición, no otra vez esa pícara –y orgasmeante- expresión! Así que nuestro héroe hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer en esassituaciones… corrió a encerrarse bajo llave al baño.

-Jo, eres tan aburrido- dijo el menor cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de burla, escuchando el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Esta era la tortura a la que era sometido desde hace dos semanas. Las provocaciones de Arthur eran cada vez más descaradas, estaban acabando con sus nervios y su sanidad mental. Nunca habría imaginado que abstenerse de tocarlo sería menos difícil que poder hacerlo y tener que contenerse de avanzar después.

Su relación habitual seguía de la misma manera que antes. Procuraban pasar su tiempo libre juntos -que era un poco reducido debido a las obligaciones del mayor- aun discutían por todo, como que si Alfred era demasiado desordenado o que Arthur atentó contra su vida con ese intento de desayuno. La pequeña diferencia en todo eso era que ahora descargaban la tensión de las peleas con largas sesiones de besos y manoseos como la que estaba llevándose a cabo en estos momentos a plena luz de mediodia.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, con Arthur sobre las piernas de Alfred intentando no sofocarse mientras este recorría con su lengua todo lo que podía de esa deliciosa boca. Él quería tocarlo también pero Alfred cortaba sus movimientos, lo giraba para que quedara de espaldas contra su pecho colando una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del ojiverde acariciando su pecho y estomago mientras la otra se internaba en sus pantalones, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de la boca del menor cuando besaba su cuello o mordisqueaba sus orejas.

Y era entonces que, al escucharlo gemir su nombre de esa manera, hacía gala de todo su autocontrol para presionarmas fuerte su miembro haciéndolo terminar lo más rápido posible. Arthur bufaba frustrado queriendo más pero era mejor así para ambos o Alfred acabaría por olvidar el límite que se había impuesto de no llevar su contacto físico a otros niveles, cosa que se le estaba haciendo cada vez más y más difícil.

Pensó que si al menos lo satisfacía de esta manera Arthur dejaría esa idea de querer ir más allá tan pronto; pero el problema con él es que, como el chiquillo caprichoso y ansioso por experimentar que era, mientras más le daban, mas quería.

Por otra parte el menor se sentía impotente al ver que no lograba avanzar en su cometido. Sabía que Alfred se preocupaba demasiado por el y puesto que era un imbécil esa era su manera de demostrarlo, pero eso quería decir que aun lo veía como a un niño pequeño que debía ser protegido haciéndolo enfadar. Debía demostrarle que él iba en serio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El taxi por fin estaba próximo a su destino, en lo que le pareció un viaje interminable.

Estaba acostumbrado al bullicio de las grandes ciudades, después de todo París no son solo luces y glamour pero era la falta de estos lo que le hacía tan pesados sus viajes a EU, quien los mandaba venirse a vivir aquí? Habría que ver a lo que hacían estos niños de hoy con tal de alejarse del control paterno y salirse con la suya aunque no podía culparlos, pues él hizo algo parecido.

Una de sus más grandes frustraciones era haber nacido en Inglaterra, pues él juraba y perjuraba que fue francés en otra vida y que aun lo era de corazóí,por ridículo que suene.

El problema era que la familia Kirkland siendo tan "tradicional" y sobre todo sumamente nacionalista, lo hubieran preferido zoofilico, transexual, cualquier otra cosa a…a… _eso. _Nadie pensó que la broma de la abuela de escogerle un nombre francés fuese a llegar tan lejos.

Por supuesto que amaba a su familia, pero esto se trataba de su vida y no pensaba ceder. Al él le fascinaba el _amour_, el romanticismo, la cultura, la belleza, el vino y sobre todo, la buena comida de ese país que se supone debía despreciar por simple "cuestión de principios". Luchó con uñas y dientes contra el yugo familiar para poder irse a estudiar a Francia y al final cumplió el sueño de su vida de vivir en París, aprendió el idioma fácilmente adquiriendo incluso el acento local, llego a tal extremo que en su documentación de aquel país figura el apellido "Bonnefy" en vez del suyo real. Su apariencia elegante, su estilo y sus refinados modales fácilmente se confundían con los de cualquier parisiense. Nadie pensaría jamás que no era uno en realidad.

Por eso les dio todo su apoyo a los chicos cuando decidieron irse a vivir a EU porque las oportunidades de empleo eran mejores para los mayores a quienes, para no dejarlos salirse completamente con la suya, hicieron cargar con su hermano menor Arthur.

Una sonrisa traviesa vino a su rostro al recordar al pequeño. La gran diferencia de edad entre sus hermanos mayores y él –tan solo son 6 años con los gemelos, que eran los que le seguían- convirtieron al menor en un niño un tanto solitario, mientras que las constantes bromas pesadas –rozando en el abuso- lo volvieron huraño y de un carácter un tanto acido para su edad; por eso tío Francis se esmeraba en darle mucho _amour _a su lindo sobrino favorito cada vez que podía – eso y que era hilarantemente adorable verlo enfadarse -

Aunque su hermoso rostro se llevara un par de golpes en el proceso.

Así que cuando Scott le comentó por teléfono que pensaban dejar al pequeño en casa mientras ellos salían a arreglar ciertos asuntos, rápidamente preparó el viaje lo más pronto que pudo para ir a hacerle compañía.

-_No te molestes, tío Francis_- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland – _lo dejamos con su retrasado amigo yanqui, aunque de seguro no se aguantaron mas de 24hrs seguidas y el renacuajo ya debió haber regresado a casa. Él sabe arreglárselas solo y si llegara a necesitar algo irá a pedírselo a él_ – Aun así insistió en asegurarse de que Arthur se encontraba bien.

Porque era precisamente ese "amigo yanqui" lo que mas le miradas, ese tono de voz al hablarle… ahí había algo, podía sentirlo. Y sus instintos franceses nunca le han fallado antes.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-V-vamos Arthur para, ya fue suficiente p-por hoy aah- trataba de detenerlo el ojiazul, aunque el tono de su voz insinuara otra cosa, jadeando suavemente mientras el menor, que estaba sentado sobre su regazo y pasaba la lengua por uno de sus pezones.

-No, todavía… no es suficiente para mi… - hablaba entrecortadamente el ojiverde continuando con su tarea, además de pasar sus manos suavemente por el estomago de Alfred, bajando por su cadera hasta tocar sus muslos. A pesar de que sus movimientos eran atrevidos podía notarse cierto nerviosismo, el mayor lo sentía a través del sudor frio en la espalda que acariciaba por debajo de la pudo evitar una sonrisa. Agarró las manos de Arthur apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo, haciéndole mirarlo a la cara.

-Esta bien, si? No tienes que apresurar las cosas, tenemos mucho tiempo para tomárnosla con calma- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

El menor agachó la vista y su rostro se ensombreció – No, tú no entiendes. Yo quiero esto, _necesito_ esto… Como puedo hacerte entender?... – Se deshizo del agarre y rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos -…Te quiero… quiero ser tuyo…- murmuró directo en su oído.

Sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Alfred tomó a Arthur de los hombros haciendo que se recostara en el sofá con un poco de brusquedad. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente, expectantes mientras unas finas manos acariciaron su cabello para después atraerlo a lo que sería un apasionado beso. El menorjadeó al notar sus pantalones ser retirados por completo y una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió las manos del ojiazul comenzando a bajar el elástico de su ropa interior…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Tocó la puerta por un rato largopara asegurarse de que Arthur en realidad no estaba en casa y no que estuviera negándose a abrirle. Eso quería decir que estaba en casa de su vecino, aunque probablemente el resultado sería el mismo, no le abriría - _Le amerique_ aun debe estar fuera, no pienso quedarme en la calle hasta que vuelva!- pensaba Francis. Intento llamar a alguno de los chicos pero ninguno atendía el teléfono. Así que probó con un mensaje.

-_Estoy fuera de la casa pero no puedo entrar, Petit Arthur no me abrirá la puerta_! ;_; - escribió agregando un emoticón llorón y todo.

Fue Scott el que por fin le respondió luego de unos minutos -_Hay una llave de la casa del yanqui bajo la maceta de la izquierda, Liam la dejo ahí para"casos de emergencia" puedes usarla para entrar por él_- le había dicho el pelirrojo como si tener copias de las llaves de los vecinos fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Así que tomo la llave dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la casa de al ladoy sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de golpe, listo para lanzarse encima de su sobrino favorito… el problema fue encontrar que ya había _alguien_ sobre él en ese momento.

Claro, y eso sin contar el _estado_ en que se hallaban.

….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-

-A-Alfred- murmuró apenas el menor al darse cuenta de quien estaba parado en la puerta

–… Dime Arthur?...

– Es mejor que corras ahora, sino quieres morir…-

* * *

><p>*Segun los hombres pueden tener erecciones involuntarias cuando estan particularmente cansados, lo lei por ahi .-.<p>

Comentarios? Criticas? Sugerencias? Le sigo o mejor aprovecho que la ventana esta abierta y me lanzo por ella D:?


	3. Chapter 3

Puf! *aparece* un poco tarde pero aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a todas por sus porras, almohadas, trajes protectores y cuerpos-escudo xD Los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón de pasita (L) Para ustedes va esto con todo cariño, espero les siga gustando n_n

**Disclaimer**:Esta historia llega a ustedes gracias a que Hidekaz no tiene pensado -aun- cruzar medio mundo para demandarme por el uso indiscriminado de sus personajes y al auspicio de google traductor

**Advertencias**: Soy un fiasco para el lime-lemon, en serio .-. Tio Francis en modo Kirkland (?) Esto sigue siendo un shota, por cierto xP

Sin mas que agregar, les dejo con la lectura

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>Un día común como cualquier otro en ese pequeño vecindario estadounidense. Cielo despejado… clima templado… brisa suave… pájaros cantando que de repente echaban a volar espantados por los gritos y estruendos provenientes de la casa del joven Jones…<p>

Si, un día normal en su totalidad.

-E-espera Francis, déjame explic…- esquiva lámpara- no es lo que parece!- esquiva portarretrato-bueno quizás si pero-esquiva cenicero- que diablos hace un cenicero en mi casa si yo no fumo? –Esquiva jarrón de la abuela – Ups, lo siento abuela. Oye eso no! - Atrapa en volada una figura en resina del capitán américa- podrías dejar de lanzarme cosas y escucharme? - Francis bajó la mesa de centro, que era el próximo objeto a arrojar.

- No creo que nada de lo que tengas que decir pueda interesarme! Te encuentro a ti, bestia obesa, aplastando a _mon petit_ contra un horrendo sofá de mal gusto y tocándolo con tus gordos dedos de salchicha! Como pretendes justificar eso pervertido de mierda, maldito pedófilo, puto abusador, maricón cobarde?

Normalmente era una persona de modales refinados y educada al hablar, pero cuando Francis se enfadaba, le salía su "lado Kirkland"

-Quieres dejarme hablar de una vez? Y yo no estoy gordo, maldición! - dijo mientras sostenía las manos de Francis que se lanzó sobre él dispuesto a romper su cuello.

Arthur, quien ya había terminado de acomodarse la ropa, salió en defensa de Alfred rodeando la cintura de Francis tirando de él para separarlos.

-Con un demonio barbudo, tranquilízate!- trató de llamar su atención pero parecía imposible.

-Me tranquilizare tan pronto este _malheureux_ deje de respirar! – dijo queriendo abalanzarse sobre Jones otra vez.

El menor resopló fastidiado. Viendo que no había otra manera, decidió usar su movimiento ultra secreto y súper especial.

-_S'il vous plaít clamer l'oncle Francis_, estas haciendo mucho ruido y me estoy poniendo nervioso - ante estas palabras los movimientos del mayor cesaron de golpe, el rostro le cambio completamente, su sedoso cabello se movió en cámara lenta mientras volteaba a ver a Arthur, sus ojos azules brillando a la vez que una corona de flores imaginaria aparecía a su alrededor. El tío Francis alucinaba cuando Arthur le decía algo en francés y más si era con ese gesto tan adorable. Incluso Alfred se quedo mirándolo con cara de idiota. Al ojiverde se le helaron hasta los huesos.

-Q-Que fue lo dijiste, querido sobrino? - dijo Francis olvidando temporalmente su furia.

-Que cierres la puta boca de una vez. Maldición, me estas colmando la paciencia – El mayor cayó al suelo de rodillas con un aura negra rodeándole, viendo su fantasía destruida.

-_Mon cher_ Arthur – gimoteaba Francis desde el suelo

- No tienes por qué hacer uno de tus dramas, esto es algo perfectamente normal. Alfred me gusta, lo que estábamos haciendo es por mi gusto, punto, por cierto que diablos haces aquí? Nos estas interrumpiendo, molestas, estorbas, lárgate- le dijo de lo mas tranquilo cruzándose de brazos mientras que Alfred cambiaba de colores cual semáforo.

-Err… Arthur, no creo que sea la manera de… -

-Tú cállate también, déjame esto a mí-

-Si señor-

Francis se abrazó lloriqueando a la cintura del menor que comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima.

-Como puedes decir esa clase de cosas _mon petit_ si parece que fue ayer cuando le pedias a tío Francis que te leyera cuentos y yo te contaba lo que hacían el príncipe y la princesa en su felices y calien… que diga, en su felices por siempre, te hable sobre el engaño de la cigüeña y te advertí de las verdaderas intenciones de tu amigo el unicornio! -

Alfred tenía los ojos en blanco. Ya iba comprendiendo de donde sacaba Arthur esas ideas tan pervertidas. Habían destruido su niñez.

-Como pudiste hablarle de esas cosas a un niño pequeño? Es que todos en tu familia son tan... _así?_- preguntó Alfred entrecerrando sus ojos

Francis se giró hacia el con cara de zombi – Oh claro y tu decidiste que era mejor pasar directamente a la practica, _sacrebleu!_ - se puso de pie encarándolo – lo que hice fue darle la información necesaria para que no cayera en los enredos de sujetos como tu!-

Esta vez Alfred no retrocedió – Lo que Arthur necesita es que cuiden de él, no que pongan esa clase de ideas en su cabeza!-

-Tu que diablos vas a saber de cuidar a _mon petit? _– le dijo mientras picoteaba su pecho con el dedo – a él le gusta tomar su té a las 8:45, 2:30 y 7:15 exactamente; té negro con medio limón y una cucharada pequeña de miel ni mas ni menos. Le gustan los scones con mermelada de frambuesa, quedarse en la ventana viendo el atardecer hasta que aparece la primera estrella y que acaricien su cabello hasta que se queda dormido!-

El joven ojiazul no pensaba quedarse atrás -Ah si? Pues para tu información también le gusta el jugo de naranja mezclado con mango; aunque diga que odia el café puede tomarlo sin cesar si hay crema irlandesa en el, le pone salsa inglesa y limón a las papas fritas, detesta que toquen su nariz y esconde un peluche que tiene una camiseta estampada con una letra **A** bajo la cama que abraza cuando no puede conciliar el sueño!-

Ambos "adultos" chocaron sus frentes forcejeando un momento para después voltear al mismo tiempo

-Arthur!- exclamaron ambos – Dile a este sujeto que yo tengo la razón!- replicaron señalándose mutuamente.

El menor los miraba con los ojos en blanco, una vena saltando en su sien y su rostro debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la ira – Ustedes… Los dos son unos idiotas!- gritó el ojiverde con la cara completamente roja para luego salir del lugar azotando la puerta.

Los hombres permanecieron inmóviles por unos momentos viendo la puerta cerrada, hasta que Francis volteo la mirada hacia Alfred quien rápidamente se colocó en posición defensiva - V-vas a seguir atacándome? Te advierto que soy muy fuerte-

El -ejem- "francés" lo miró con cara de aburrimiento - En realidad no. Ya que Arthur se fue no tiene caso seguir, aunque aun tengo deseos de matarte, castrarte por lo menos.

A Alfred le resbaló una gota por la sien, mientras veía al otro rubio encaminarse a la cocina regresando en unos instantes con una taza del té que Arthur le hizo comprar, sacó un pañuelo bordado del bolsillo y lo colocó sobre el sofá antes de sentarse en el cruzando las piernas.

-Oye creo que estas poniéndote demasiado cómodo, acaso pretendes quedarte aquí? Que ustedes no conocen lo que es el respeto a la propiedad ajena? Mi casa no es un hotel – le dijo con un tic asomando en su ojo izquierdo.

-Tu crees que es por gusto? Como están las cosas _petit_ Arthur no va a dejarme entrar a la casa y no pienso alejarme de ti para asegurarme que no trates de pasarte de listo con él otra vez – respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Alfred desvió la mirada apenado – O-oye sobre lo que viste… yo, yo no pretendo aprovecharme de él en serio, quizá no esta bien por que la diferencia de edad es mucha, pero aun así… bueno, Arthur es importante para mi, yo… en verdad lo quiero – dijo esto ultimo con voz firme a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo – Y no es que me justifique, pero es que él es realmente impulsivo! Trato de contenerlo pero es que es tan… tan… aargh! – comenzó a desordenarse el cabello con ambas manos – en verdad no se como manejar esto – suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá enfrente del otro rubio.

Francis lo observó unos instantes para luego relajar un poco su expresión mirando al chico casi con pena.

-Arthur es un Kirkland al fin y al cabo, sabe como cuidarse solo – hizo una pequeña pausa - pero si hablamos de sentimientos ya es otra cosa, él es una personita inexperta y muy sensible aunque no lo aparente, espero que estés consiente de ello. Se supone que tu eres el adulto aquí, no? Deberías ser mas firme o tu debilidad acabará lastimándolos, sobre todo al corazón de _mon petit_ – se interrumpió un momento para darle un sorbo a su té. Alfred lo miraba en silencio.

-Así que déjame ponerte en claro algo: comprendo que signifiques mucho para él, lo conozco bien y se que no se comportaría de esa manera si fuera lo contrario y por sobre todas las cosas lo mas importante para mi es la felicidad de _mon cher _Arthur, pero si tu llegas a representar un peligro haré lo que sea para alejarlo de ti... como por ejemplo llevarlo a vivir conmigo.

Alfred se puso de pie de un salto, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta mientras Francis le sostenía la mirada desafiante, acercando nuevamente la taza a sus labios.

El chico lo miró seriamente por unos instantes, deliberando que debía responder.

-Sabes, tu forma de sostener la taza es muy inglesa- dijo finalmente haciendo que Francis cayera de rodillas golpeando el suelo con un puño.

Mientras que Alfred mantenía una pequeña batalla interna.

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

-"Arthur, responde" "Arthur contesta" "Arthur por que me abandonaste con tu tío pervertido? Podría hacerme algo! T_T " "Dice que el azul entallado hace ver gordo a superman, pero son sus músculos, igual que los míos" "Arthur estas dormido? -_- " "Arthur estas enojado? .-." "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur"-… y hasta después de 45 mensajes de texto, el celular de Alfred vibró

-"Quise esperar a que se te pasara un poco la estupidez pero veo que si hago eso me volveré viejo"

-"Ey, yo no soy estúpido! Te crecerán mas las cejas por decir mentiras!"

-"Te mataré, idiota"

-"Porque no regresas y lo intentas, enano?"-

-"Y el barbudo?"-

-"Durmiendo, en tu cama por cierto"-

-"Entonces ven tu acá"-

Alfred se tomó unos instantes para responder, pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea para hablar con Arthur sin interrupciones. Las solas insinuaciones del otro hombre sobre alejar al menor de su lado le habían dislocado por completo. Quería demostrarle a Arthur, a su tío rarito y a si mismo que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que iba totalmente en serio. Hacer algo para impedir que pudieran separarlos.

-"Solo no vayas a dejarme esperando en la puerta, hace mucho frio!"- tecleó al fin.

Salió de puntitas de su habitación mirando cuidadosamente a ambos lados con los zapatos en la mano.

Mientras que Francis le veía atravesar la puerta de entrada oculto en las sombras

-_Ces enfants d'aujourd'hui _- murmuró cansado.

Apenas si tocó la puerta una vez cuando el menor ya le había abierto, indicándole con una seña que pasara. Alfred nunca antes había entrado a la casa de los Kirkland y a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas pudo distinguir que el lugar se encontraba pulcramente arreglado. Arthur pudo notar su gesto de sorpresa gracias a la claridad de la farola que se colaba entre las cortinas.

-Ey, mis hermanos podrán ser unos bastardos pero son buenos en sus trabajos lo que nos ha dejado vivir bien y sobre todo nos gusta el orden y la limpieza, a diferencia de _otros-_ le dijo mordazmente

-Porque tienes las luces apagadas?- cuestionó el ojiazul ignorando a propósito el comentario anterior

-Mejor dime de que hablaste con el barbudo. Supongo que no te fue tan mal considerando que sigues… entero… - frunció un poco el ceño bajando su vista para después tocar con su mano la entrepierna del mayor. Alfred se lanzó hacia atrás abrazándose a si mismo.

-Q-que crees que estas haciendo, enano pervertido?- le reclamó con la cara completamente roja

-Solo estaba comprobando que todo siguiera en su lugar- respondió Arthur con una sonrisa alzándose de hombros –pensé que tío Francis te habría amenazado con castrarte para que te alejaras de mi o algo - Dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules del mayor encontrándolos inusualmente serios. Esa mirada lo hacia sentir que no tendría control de la situación, sea lo que sea que fuera a decirle y le preocupó.

-Alfred?-

El mencionado se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Solo si tú no lo quieres así... nada ni nadie logrará que lo haga- le respondió haciendo sonrojar al ojiverde hasta las orejas.

Lo besó lenta y profundamente, recorriendo la boca del menor por completo mientras su mano iba de arriba a abajo por su espalda, Arthur se aferró a los hombros del americano enredando de vez en cuando los dedos en sus cabellos, gimiendo dentro del beso y pegándose al más alto todo lo que pudo. Cuando se separaron, pudo ver ese gesto adulto en los ojos azules frente a él provocándole unos escalofríos que subieron por su columna y debilitaron sus piernas. Arthur retiró los lentes de su rostro y los arrojó sobre el sofá.

-Quieres conocer mi habitación?- dijo soplando en su oído, abrazándose fuertemente al torso del otro, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-Si…-

..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-

La casa seguía a obscuras, ellos se encontraban ahora en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Arthur con el cuerpo del menor aprisionado entre la pared y Alfred quien recorría su cuello con la lengua, besando y mordiendo de vez en cuando. Se separó un poco de él permitiéndole a Arthur tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo hasta la segunda puerta del costado izquierdo, sentándose ambos en la cama sin soltarse.

Alfred abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero fue callado por la mano de Arthur, para luego ser jalado hacia él quedando recostado sobre su cuerpo mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos.

Arthur tomó el rostro del mayor atrayéndolo a un beso suave que luego comenzó a cobrar fuerza. Las manos del americano desabrocharon la camisa del piyama que llevaba puesto el menor tocando todo a su paso y ahogando sus gemidos con su propia boca.

Cuando terminó el beso, Alfred se colocó en cuatro sobre el cuerpo de Arthur devorándolo con los ojos. El ojiverde al sentirse tan lascivamente observado apartó el rostro cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

-Tan lindo…- susurró Alfred en su oído para trazar un camino con su boca desde la oreja, bajando por su cuello, su pecho, su estomago, haciendo una pausa para jugar en su ombligo mientras el menor se aferraba a sus cabellos.

Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Arthur cuando el mayor retiró sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior recorriendo sus piernas con manos y boca, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su entrepierna que se veía necesitada.

-A-Alfred… bastardo…- gruñó avergonzado, pero dejó de quejarse cuando los labios del ojiazul se posaron en los suyos nuevamente y su mano comenzó a atenderlo.

Acarició de arriba abajo el miembro del menor separando sus bocas para poder dedicarse a obsérvalo bien, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro jadeante en busca de aire, sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas, una escena tan excitante que acabó con todo rastro de cordura en él. Usando lo que ya había secretado, dirigió sus dedos al sur de su cuerpo acariciando ligeramente la zona, los brazos de Arthur rodeando su espalda en cuanto lo sintió dentro. Los jadeos del menor contra su oído estaban enloqueciendolo y esas uñas clavándose en su espalda no hacían si no excitarlo mas. Al primer dedo le siguieron otros dos mientras Arthur se mordía los labios para no gritar, era incomodo e incluso doloroso pero esto era lo que quería, algo que lo uniera a Alfred para siempre y no lo dejara apartarse de el, debía ser fuerte y resistir... aun cuando todavía no comenzaban en realidad. Entonces lo sintió. Alfred sacó los dedos de su interior y dirigía su miembro al sitio entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, esperando.

Alfred no escuchaba ni sus propios pensamientos, porque lo único que existía para él en esos momentos eran los deliciosos gemidos de Arthur mas el calor dentro de su cuerpo que poco a poco iba envolviéndolo. Así que tampoco pudo ver las lágrimas de dolor que escapaban de esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Echó las caderas hacia atrás para después volver a entrar de golpe, gruñendo de gusto.

-A-Alfred…ah, m-me…mph…me duele! Sa- sácalo, sácalo… por favor!- no pudo resistirlo mas.

El grito por fin lo hizo reaccionar, rápida pero cuidadosamente retiró su miembro y Arthur se giró quedando de costado con las piernas encogidas, apretando una almohada contra su pecho temblando ligeramente.

Alfred se cubrió la cara con las manos, mortificado. Que mierda había hecho? Deslizó las sabanas sobre el cuerpo de Arthur y se dispuso a salir de ahí cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo – No Alfred, por favor… - los ojos verdes le miraban suplicantes - Y-yo solo me puse un poco nervioso, lo siento… yo, yo quiero… de verdad… - fue callado por un beso del mayor sobre su frente – Por ahora solo debes descansar. Duerme, ya hablaremos en la mañana – le dijo mientras pasaba su mano todavía temblorosa por los cabellos del menor –P-pero…- mañana Arthur, mañana- repitió el ojiazul severamente. Este ya no dijo nada más, solo rodeó los hombros de Alfred y le dio un beso que el otro respondió suavemente. Lo separó de si y le recostó en la cama arropándolo, acariciando su cabello hasta que se durmió para después salir de la habitación en silencio.

-Nunca volveré a lastimarte Arthur, lo prometo- era su pensamiento mientras caminaba a obscuras por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>*puede verse a Orochi en el suelo en medio de un charco de lagrimas* se que algunas querrán golpearme por esto, pero entiendanme! Por muy sexoso, masticable y comestible que sea Arthur es un niño, Alfred no puede simplemente *censurado, censurado* con tanta facilidad T_T Pero no os preocupeis damiselas, pueden bajar los tridentes y apagar vuestras antorchas por que si habrá lemon, así muera en el intento de escribir .-. Debería cambiar el rating?<p>

_Reviews por favor? =D_


End file.
